Lycan Blood
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadowxAmy. When Amy turns sixteen, she knows her Lycan blood will take over her, does she have to leave her friends behind, or can a friend thought dead help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

* * *

**Chapter One**

Amy sighed, tomorrow she turned sixteen, and her lycan genes would kick into action. The pink hedgehog, couldn't remember when she was told that she was a were-creature. She didn't even know what she was going to turn into and that thought scared her. Her mind travelled to a daydream where she transformed into many a different creature. She carefully looked around her surroundings. It was her room, in her little house, everything was either pink or red. She looked at her bed, it looked so inviting, but she knew she couldn't, she was meeting her friends tonight. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles and Rouge. Amy looked back out of the window. She didn't want this to happen to her. She wanted to live a _normal_ life, with her_ normal _friends. Her crush on the blue blur had faded into a thing of the past. She made herself stop liking him, the moment she knew the age of the transformation. Sonic had taken it in his stride, but she could tell he was a little peeved with it. After all, no one likes losing attention the way Sonic did. He complained, even tried to ask her on a date. She frowned. It had taken her all that time to ask him for a date, and after so many rejections, he finally asked her out, but for all the wrong reasons. She sighed to herself and looked in detail at the brisk summer morning. She hoped that one day she would wake up to be normal, just like the others, but deep in her heart she knew that, no matter how hard and how long she hoped, she would never be the same again.

Sonic looked out of his window, he couldn't believe that his biggest fan girl had just stopped liking him instantly. She had called a meeting tonight. Even Sonic knew when something was up, even if he wasn't the most smartest being on the planet. He looked over at the working Tails and a smile crossed his lips. She still had all of their friendship no matter what she said. Sonic was going to make sure of that. He would announce this to her after she had said what she needed to say to everyone. _Amy will be so surprised_ The blue hedgehog smiled gleefully. Tails looked up from the gadget he was working on, he looked up at Sonic and saw his best friend smiling happily. Tails didn't understand how the hero had such a carefree spirit. It must be hard for him sometimes, especially since he'd lost Amy's affections. Tails knew the blue hedgehog was glad to be rid of it, but he knew Sonic would of enjoyed the attention forever.

"Tails, what do you think Amy wants to tell us?" Sonic asked his long time friend. Tails shrugged. It wasn't his position to say.

"I don't know Sonic" He said truthfully. Sonic looked at his friend, Tails stopped what he was doing to stand and faced his best friend.

"Do you think it's going to be bad?" He asked. Tails shrugged again. Sonic sighed. "I mean it must be bad. I haven't seen her for three days, and it's her birthday tomorrow"

"We can only wait and see what she has to say Sonic" Tails said walking up to the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded before he sighed again. He had been doing that too much today.

Amy walked from her window away from the light of day. She looked at a picture of Sonic that she had kept, her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly brushed them away. There were so many pictures of her friends. She had even got Shadow to stay still for more than two seconds. Her thoughts drifted to the black and red hedgehog. Nobody had seen him for over two years, Amy wondered briefly if he was dead, the thought welled up fresh tears. Shadow had never really opened up to any of them, but Amy had liked him, liked almost as much as she liked Sonic. Not that she had told anyone that. It was his mysterious ways that had drawn her to him. She shook her head. Shadow was dead. There was no reason to get worked up over somebody who was no longer on this plain. She gently picked up the frame and looked down at the crimson eyes of the dark hedgehog. A tear fell onto the glass and slid slowly down it. Amy quickly wiped it off and placed the photo back on the table next to the one of Sonic. She thought about getting rid of the pictures, but she frowned at herself. She couldn't! She wouldn't forget her friends, not even when they hate her. She turned her head to the clock. The time had come. She had to tell them. She lifted her head and let a heart wrenching sob shudder through her. Why did her life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she continue to chase Sonic like a _normal_ girl? Why did the rules of the lycans prevent her from being with her friends? She hated it. She sobbed again, silently this time. She needed to get it out of her system before she told her closest friends. She didn't want to cry in front of them. She had to be strong. She knew Cream would be the worst. then followed closely by the others. She knew Sonic wouldn't believe her, but that was his problem. She walked down her stairs, into her living room then out, onto the path to Tails' workshop.

* * *

Wow a new story. Still ShadowxAmy though. Luff ShadAmy! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)

**(A/N: There is a little bit of Sonic hugging Amy. But this id DEFFO a Shadow x Amy! Shadow will be along soon.)**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Two**

Amy arrived at the same time as Cream. The little rabbit looked up at her friend with a smile. Amy smiled down at the brown eyes of the little girl. Amy's heart broke at the sight of her brown eyes staring at her in excitement at what Amy was going to announce. She rushed in with her pet Chao Cheese. Amy gave a sad look over the gathering of her friends. Sonic looked up from his conversation with Tails and looked up at her. He cheerily waved at her and she had to smile back. The smile wasn't entirely forced, but she didn't have the energy to give him one of her brightest smiles. She walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at her walk to the front of the room. She sat on the chair that someone had put out for her, she placed her head in her hands. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She shuddered. She hated herself for what she was about to do. She looked up with tear stained cheeks. _So much for being strong_. Sonic looked up at her.

"It's okay Ames" his voice cut through her silent sobs and the silent room. Amy looked at him. "We're listening" he said softly. Amy felt a whole bunch of fresh tears roll down her cheeks. Trust Sonic.

"Sonikku" She whispered softly. He nodded with a smile. Amy stood in front of her friends. "Hello everyone!" She said happily, everyone looked at her expectantly. She looked back down at Sonic and he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "Tomorrow as most of you know I turn Sixteen. Against my will it is now that I have to tell you the truth" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Amy sighed and tears started rolling down her face again. "I'm so sorry I haven't told you all sooner. To prepare you for what I'm about to say" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, and she broke into heart breaking sobs. "I have to leave" she said through her tears. "I can never see any of you again. I'm sorry" Sonic stood and walked towards her. Amy backed away from the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic ignored her attempts to get away. He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her. Amy let the wall that she had put up to stop the sorrow and let all her pain and frustration out whist Sonic was holding her. Everyone looked helplessly towards the rose hedgehog. Tails looked down at his shoes, ashamed of the fact he couldn't help. Cream was in tears and was hugging onto her chao for dear life, Espio, Vector and Charmy were shocked, to say the least. Rouge wasn't sure in what she meant and Knuckles just felt sorry for her. Amy crunched her fists up and started lightly hitting Sonic. He let her, he wouldn't admit it, but he was worried for her. He had never seen her cry this much before. He patted her on the back

"It's okay Amy" he said softly to the sobbing hedgehog in his arms. She looked up at him with blood shot eyes. Sonic smiled at her and she finally calmed herself. Sonic believed in her so she should believe in herself. She smiled at the blue blur.

"Thank you Sonikku" She said. Sonic's smile never faltered as he hugged her tightly before he retreated back to his seat next to Tails. Amy steadied herself. "I cannot be around you guys for quite some time. Maybe forever" The silence overcame the room like a tornado. Cream burst out crying and the others just stared at Amy speechless.

"Why?" Tails asked trying not to show the sorrow he was feeling.

"I'm not normal" Amy said softly, she could feel the tears starting to come up again. She quickly pushed them back down and looked directly at the little orange fox. Tails fidgeted under the intensity of her gaze

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused by what she meant. She sighed.

"I'm a lycan" She said, post people gasped. Sonic looked puzzled

"What's a lycan?"

"A were-creature" Tails said clearing up Sonic's confusion. Sonic's mouth made a little 'o' in recognition. He smiled up at the rose creature. Amy wasn't looking at any of them, she was looking at the floor in shame.

"When did you find out Amy?" Rouge asked nicely. Amy looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't remember" She replied honestly. She stepped down from where she was and walked past everyone. "You've all been really good friends and I love you all" She could hear her friends telling her to come back, but she couldn't she'd managed to get the hell out of there, but if she went back, she'd never have the heart to leave them again. She was too busy trying to get away that she didn't realise someone was following her. Crimson eyes watched the young changeling. A small smirk crossed his lips. She was going to get a shock tomorrow.

----------

Woo Chapter two Chapter 3 soonage


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shadowthahedgehog:** Thankies :) Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Shadow's Sister: **Thankies :) I just put myself in her shoes and write what I'd be feeling. Probably why, this is difficult to write.

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs:** (Chapter 1 & 2) Thankies :) I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this story... but I know it'll be a ShadxAmy.

**SHADOW The Hedgehog: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

-------

**Chapter Three**

Amy walked home as fast as she could. She could feel the well of tears threaten to overflow. She couldn't believe that she had just told her friends that she couldn't see them anymore. Her heart felt like it was a stone that had been thrown into water and was still sinking at a tremendous rate. She came to a stop as she heard someone behind her with her ever increasing better hearing. She turned and looked into the night. Her eyes scanned all of the shadows looking for a sign of life. When she saw none, she frowned and kept on walking. She couldn't help the feeling of being followed. She hated it and she didn't need this crap right now. She turned back to the shadows and growled into them

"Who the hell is that?" She called irritated into the darkness. The Darkness' only reply was the wind rustling through the trees. Amy laughed to herself for being so stupid. As she turned a flash of red caught her eye. She looked that way and she saw nothing. She scowled and ran towards where she saw the red. Amy looked closely into the night. "Who's there?" She called again. Nothing replied to her, just the same wind blowing through the foliage. She turned to go back the way she came. She'd never admit it to anyone, but this was beginning to freak her out. Majorly. Amy walked quickly and cautiously to her house. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen to her tomorrow, which was making her more nervous than being followed. Amy wasn't stupid, she knew she was being followed out there. She shut her curtains to shut all prying eyes out of her home. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone _was_ still watching her house. She shuddered involuntarily. It was probably just her imagination, but she couldn't shake this horrible feeling. She went up to her room and looked over her pictures again. She often did this, just staring at the pictures of her friends. Amy sighed, she was going to miss them all. She picked up the picture of the black and red hedgehog._ Shadow. _She wished he was still alive to hear her news. She put the picture frame back on her bedside table. It hurt her to look at her friends. _Why can't I be normal? _Amy could feel the tears well up again. She didn't want to cry. Eventually she lost the fight and clear rivers ran down her cheeks.

A while later, Amy went back downstairs. She was thirsty and hungry. Her first thought was meat. She screwed up her face and walked to the fridge. She pulled it open and light spilled out, killing the darkness. She moved a few things to the side, she couldn't find anything that she wanted. _Meat..._ She shook her head again. She didn't want to eat meat. She decided that a sandwich would stop her stomach growling. She grabbed cheese and butter from the fridge before walking to the counter. She grabbed two slices of bread and a knife and made her sandwich.

Amy took a bite, it tasted strange in her changing mouth but it still killed her hunger. Her eyes drifted to the window. The curtains were open and she could see out into the darkness. Her more sensitive eyes caught a movement of shadows. She followed the movement until it vanished. She frowned and took another bite out of her sandwich. Whatever that shadow was, it was trying not to be spotted. She wanted to know who, or what, it was. Her curiosity was the only thing that she knew she was going to keep when she changed. She knew she was too nosey for her own good, but if she didn't investigate it would itch at her mind. She finished her sandwich hastily. The itch of wanting to know had started at the back of her mind. She sneaked outside, and waited in shadows of her own. Amy waited. The lycan blood running through her veins making her tense, ready to pounce. She let her eyes survey her surroundings. Although it was her garden, there were many-a-place to hide in the dark. Amy caught the movement again and tensed up immediately. She watched with narrow eyes. Amy crouched low. Waiting patiently until the figure was close enough to ambush. The figure walked towards her house and Amy took this time to pounce.

She leapt out of the darkness and collided with the intruder. They both went tumbling to the floor, rolling. Both struggling to get the upperhand. Amy managed to pin the figure. She looked down and crimson eyes stared back up at her. Her eyes widened and let her guard down. The crimson eyed intruder took this opportunity to push her off. Amy leapt back up and stared at the figure. The figure stepped into the little light that was emitted from the kitchen. Onyx and crimson quills glistened in what little light there was. Ruby eyes staring straight at her.

"S...s..Shadow"

----

Sorry its so short! -slaps wrist- Chapter four WILL be longer I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs**: Thankies :) I hope you like this one too

**YumeTakato**: I like puns XD Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog**: Awh thankies :) I'm currently stuck on this one too. -Grumbles- Enjoy :)

**Shaddiesgirl101**: Will do ;) Enjoy

**Harley Quinn Hyenaholic**: I do see where you are coming from, but it **IS** going to be a special transformation. As for the ass comment.. I happen to like Were-creatures and the mythological stuff like that, I thought I'd just put my favourite Sonic pairing and my favourite interest into the same fic. I didn't mean for her to tell them the night before, it just ended up like it. I'm sorry you don't like it, but that is not going to stop me from carrying on with it.

**SHADOW The Hedgehog**: Thankies. :) Enjoy!

**Seastone130**: You could say I'm obsessed with this pairing -Giggles- Enjoy!

**Volocity**: -Blushes- I hope it lives up to expectations :) Enjoy!

**Jomone718**: Here's chapter 4 Sorry for the wait -Sweatdrops- I had major writers block :) Enjoy!

**A/N: Ack! Sorry for the Loooooooooooooong wait! Chapter five will be out sooner than the wait in between chapters 3 and 4 **

**-Apologetic Grin-**

-------------

**Chapter Four**

Amy Stood dumbfounded. He was dead wasn't he? _Obviously not_ her mind scolded her. She stared at the mysterious black hedgehog. Amy was so caught up with staring that she didn't notice him come closer to where she was standing. Amy shook her head and tears formed in her eyes; he raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. She walked further towards the once thought lost friend. The dark hedgehog watched her with disinterest. When she came to a stop in front of him, he looked at her tear stained face. His lips curved up in a slight smile, Amy took a step back from the ebon hedgehog, making sure that he was actually there

"You're alive" She said softly. Shadow nodded in response and a wide grin covered Amy's face. She stepped towards the onyx and Crimson hedgehog again and took his body in her arms in a friendly hug. Shadow stiffened in her embrace, unsure of why the pink hedgehog was hugging him "Where have you been?" She asked. Shadow merely stood being hugged. Amy shivered; he was cold to the touch. Deadly cold. Amy looked into his crimson eyes and slowly a shocked expression crossed her pretty face "You're..."

"Yes" He stated, pulling his lips back in a toothy grin; revealing fangs that gleamed in the non-existent light. Looking sharper than they had any right to be.

---

Sonic stood in Tails' workshop; all he could think about was what Amy had said: LycanHe was clueless and Tails didn't seem too phased by it. Not that Tails let his emotions out in front of Sonic; he'd rather tinker with various machines to vent his emotions. Sonic sighed, he didn't know what to do; he could either go and see Amy or do as she wished. He took his blue head of spikes in his white gloved hands and massaged his temples. So much for Amy's don't worry speech.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Sonic looked up to be faced with the sky blue eyes of his best friend. Sonic nodded, but wasn't sure.

"Sure buddy" He lied. Tails gave a slight frown to his best friend

"It's about Amy isn't it?" He asked, Sonic lifted his head in shock and Tails smiled at him. Sometimes Sonic despised that Tails knew him so well. Sonic sighed and nodded, his mind went back to what Amy had said. Again his sigh filled the quiet room, Tails looked at his best friend with pity engulfing his eyes "Sonic," He started demanding the attention of the cobalt hedgehog "if you want to speak to her; you should go and do it" He finished, Sonic looked up at the little fox and a smile crossed his face

"Good Idea Tails!" the blue hedgehog said gleefully. Tails shook his head at his friend. Always one to not realize the obvious. Sonic stood, walked to Tails' workshop door and walked out into the night. Tails watched him go with a tiny smile on his face. Sonic may not like Amy in the way she wanted him too; but he did care for her alot.

---

Amy couldn't help but hug the black hedgehog again, _He's like me_. In her happiness she didn't notice the glaze over the other hedgehog's eyes as he laid his eyes on her delicate neck. Shadow quickly pushed the pink hedgehog away from him as he fought for control. He closed his eyes tightly. He had _excellent_ control, why the hell did he lose it just now. Amy looked at him in worry, her emerald eyes skimmed over his tightly closed eyes

"Shadow?" She asked with the worry evident; she raised her hand to touch him and he violently pulled away from the grasp of her hand. Shadow opened his blood red eyes and looked at her, having regained control.

"I'm fine" He snapped, embarrassed he'd just lost what he had fought so hard to conquer. Amy was taken-back by his sudden attitude change. She slowly lowered her eyebrows at the dark hedgehog

"What are you Shadow?" She asked frowning directly at him; Shadow looked at her blankly, emotionless ruby eyes staring at her.

"I am not like you" He muttered "I am something... _different_" Amy gave him a puzzled look to which Shadow sighed. He was about to open his mouth again to elaborate when a familiar gust of wind game into the clearing, Amy watched as Sonic stopped in front of her; Amy's eyebrows knotted in frustration

"Sonikku?" She said softly but firmly, Sonic smiled at her

"Ames!" He responded, smile broadening,

"I did ask you to stay away" Sonic shrugged in a way that only he could pull off. Amy growled to herself; this is all she needed. Sonic felt a shiver run down his spine and his smile disappeared. He slowly turned and saw the other occupant of Amy's back garden. Emerald met crimson; Sonic fought not to yell out in surprise

"Shadow?" He asked, unsure of himself. Shadow smirked; seeing his rival speechless was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Faker" He greeted in return. A small smile graced Sonic's face, all uncertainty gone It was Shadow alright.

----

Tis a tad bit longer I think. It sucks. This was three sides of paper! -Grumbles- Next one will be longer still. Ten pages ought to do it


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Thankies :) I have a suspision you're right.. we'll see ;) Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy!

**Volocity: **Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy!

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Thankies. :) Enjoy (explanation at the bottom why this is so short) Enjoy!

**YumeTakato: **XD -actually lol'd- Thankies. Enjoy!

**SHADOW The Hedgehog: **Awh thankies :) Enjoy!

**Some Idiot: **(That makes me sound nasty O.O) Thankies :) Enjoy! (Sorry tis late)

**Jomone718: **Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Will do :) Enjoy!

**---**

**Chapter Five**

Sonic stared at Shadow for quite awhile; forgetting about the pink hedgehog he had originally come to see.

"Where have you been?" He asked the onyx and crimson version of himself, Shadow grunted at him in response "Oh come on Shadow!" Sonic grumbled almost becoming a whine. Amy laughed at the image in front of her; his laughter caught the attention of one of the other hedgehogs. Crimson eyes stared at the rose hedgehog intensely

"You should go Faker" Shadow informed the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic looked at him questionably; Shadow folded his arms and sighed at the denseness of his rival. Amy took this opportunity to intervene

"Sonikku" She said as sweetly as she could muster, the hedgehog in question looked at her "You need to go"

"Why?" He asked, oblivious

"Midnight is approaching Faker!" Shadow cut in "She is going to change" Sonic looked at his watch that Tails made him wear; it read 22:50.

"But..."

"No buts Sonikku" Amy interrupted sternly. Sonic sighed, nodded and went to leave. Amy watched him and she felt her heart ache; she knew she still loved him with all of her heart, but this was for the best. As he ran off, Amy felt her heart break again, she needed to forget him. Thinking about him now brought nothing but pain.

Shadow watched Amy. He knew she still had strong feelings for the blue blur, but he was glad she had made the decision to stay away from him and her friends, it made the transition a lot easier and the life after a lot more relaxed. Shadow focused on Amy, he could tell that when it came to the faker, things could get interesting.

"Shadow?" Amy's voice bought him out of his thoughts. He grunted in response "You never did answer my question..." A smirk crossed his lips. The same toothy one from earlier.

"I'm a vampire"

---

Tails looked at his best friend in astonishment. What Sonic had just told the genius fox surely wasn't possible, was it?

"Shadow?" He asked again, just to make certain he wasn't hearing things. Sonic nodded; Tails let his mouth fall open "I thought he was dead" Sonic nodded again.

"Something was off with him though" Sonic pondered out loud.

"Like?"

"Well, he seemed lifeless" Tails looked at Sonic and let out a small chuckle.

"It's been a long day Sonic, why don't you catch up on some sleep?" with the mention of the word 'bed', Sonic's mouth opened to emit a huge yawn. The orange fox smiled at his best friend, who waved his hand in embarrassment in return and giving the small fox a thumbs up before he wandered off to bed. When Tails was positive Sonic wasn't around his eyebrows lowered in a frown. If what Sonic said about Shadow was true, then they were all in trouble. From what Tails knew of Shadow; he knew he was unstable and if Tails' hunch that Shadow was no longer 'normal' then he could snap at anytime.

---

Amy stared at the onyx hedgehog in confusion. _Vampire?_ A smile came over her face; he was kind of like her. She went to hug him again, but Shadow stepped back. Amy looked at him strangely and stepped towards him again. Shadow frowned and took another step back. He looked to the sky and closed his eyes. Amy watched him with interest; he obviously knew what he was doing. Shadow looked back at Amy and walked to her.

"You know you are not 'normal'" His words travelled to her ears in a soft melody. Amy looked at the creature before her; he wasn't the Shadow he once had been. Longer fangs overlapped his bottom lip and his eyes had turned a darker red. She took a quick step back and looked at this creature in front of her. Shadow took another step forward and slipped behind the pink hedgehog. He placed his hands on the sides of her head then pointed her head at the sky. Amy didn't resist and let him carry on, she was interested in what was about to happen "Amy Rose, your time has come" He whispered in her ear. Amy blushed, but kept her eyes on the sky. A tremendous surge of pain rippled through her and she cried out. Shadow kept his hands firmly on the sides of her head, keeping her eyes on the sky. Amy struggled against Shadow's powerful grip but she couldn't stop looking at the glowing orb in the sky. She noticed that her sight had improved and so had her sense of smell. She was changing.

----

Chapter Six out very soon... Well I did write ten pages, but I didn't want to put the transformation in the same chapter. _Next time: Amy transforms._


	6. Chapter 6 The Transformation: Part one

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Sorry for the lil wait. I couldn't find said chapter on my pc so I wrote it up again. Enjoy :)

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **I had a feeling you were :) I personally watch and read too many things with Lycans and Vampires -giggle- Enjoy:)

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Awh Thankies :) Enjoy:)

**YumeTakato: **-Giggles- Thankies. lol. Enjoy :)

**Warrior of Virtue: **Thankies :) Sorry for the lil wait Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Thankies :) Enjoy:)

**(A/N: Omg! I'm crap at writing transforming features without being too graphic. -Sweatdrops- Enjoy everyone)**

-----

**Chapter Six**

Amy couldn't help but cry out again. The pain was excruciating; it ran throughout her body starting as muscle pains but then it escalated to making her bones break and change. She yelled out in pain and struggled against Shadow's hands. He wrapped his arm round her body, holding her to him and placed his other hand firmly under her chin.

"Keep watching" He whispered in her ear. Amy couldn't help but do as he asked. She was drawn to the orb; tears streamed down her face as her eyes strained to keep focused, she could feel herself getting light-headed. She wanted to look at what her bones were doing, what they were changing her into, but the way Shadow was holding her only allowed her to look upwards. The heat of Shadow's fur was a blessing as she suddenly felt herself getting colder. She had to shut her eyes in pain; it was too much; her mind went black as she collapsed. Shadow looked at the half transformed creature and rolled his eyes. He needed to awaken her and fast; if he didn't get her to finish this half of the transformation now, she would be deformed forever. Shadow shook her gently, getting rougher when she didn't respond. Shadow didn't even know why he was helping her, he felt drawn to the young changeling. With no luck waking her by shaking Shadow looked around for some water or any liquid. He contemplated blood, but shook his head roughly. _That wouldn't help her; it would just change her into something else. _He rushed to her kitchen, filled a glass with water and threw it over her face. Amy stirred a bit and Shadow shook her again "You have to get up!" He said urgently. Amy opened one eye and saw the actually worry in Shadow's ruby eyes. She struggled to get up, new pain running throughout her body; she spared a glance at her arm. She quickly looked away in disgust at the malformation. Shadow rolled his eyes as she continued to slowly get up, he pulled her up by her arm and Amy glared at the onyx hedgehog. Shadow simply nodded his head upwards, ignoring the fiery gaze of the female. Slowly Amy turned her head back, letting the pain wash over her again. This time Shadow kept his distance from the pink hedgehog, he wanted her to do it on her own. Amy gritted her teeth as pain came rushing through her with more severity. Arching her back, she doubled over onto her knees.

Shadow looked down at Amy. Yes, she was being brave; but now was not the time to act it. She was trying to hold it back; she'd obviously seen some of her half transformed body. Shadow folded his arms; he didn't know why he was still here watching the frail creature writhe in pain. He took no pleasure out of it; but just to see what she transformed into first was going to be a bonus. He saw her look at him tears dancing in her emerald eyes, Shadow couldn't move forward to help her. He couldn't let her be dependant on him. He pointed at the moon again and her eyes narrowed, but did as Shadow had motioned. He watched her arm fully transform in morbid curiosity before he looked away. Amy felt her body slowly grow in places she never knew she had, it hurt in bones she never knew were there. Amy looked towards the black and red hedgehog; he wasn't looking at her but into the undergrowth of her back garden. Amy tried to stand, but she promptly fell back on her knees. Her gaze travelled to her hands and she gasped. Her gloves had shredded to reveal a slightly tanned, long nailed fingers and soft un furry skin. She looked up at Shadow who was looking at her again. He studied her for a few minutes before he shook his head.

"Not complete" He mentioned pointing to little spikes that still jutted out of her back and her little pink tail that still poked out of her dress.

"Shadow, what am I?"

---

Tails was worried about Amy. Normally she'd of phoned for Sonic by now, maybe this was for real? Sonic wasn't talking as much as he used to and Vanilla couldn't stop Cream from crying. Knuckles and Rouge were too wrapped up in each other to care; which Tails thought was making Sonic worse. The Chaotix had left after Amy had, and they hadn't been seen since. Tails knew they all needed her outlook on life to stop everyone sinking into a depression. Sonic was heading down that road; that talk Sonic had with Amy hadn't settled anything. Tails knew that something could help the pink hedgehog; maybe he'd been wrong about Shadow? Maybe he was helping Amy control whatever was brewing inside her? Tails didn't know. He could go and see what was happening... But somehow he didn't think Amy would appreciate that and neither would Shadow. Tails looked back over to Sonic; he was looking out of the window into the woodland that was the barrier in-between Tails' workshop and Amy's house.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice travelled to the blue hero. Sonic slowly dragged his eyes to the little orange fox.

"Yeah buddy?" He replied as cheerily as he could

"You miss her don't you?" Tails asked the hedgehog, Sonic slowly nodded and sighed

"She was a great friend Tails. How could she just suddenly say she wants to be alone? Then I go and see her and Shadow of all people is there" Sonic fumed, Tails shrugged

"Maybe Shadow knows what she is going through?" Tails asked his best friend. Sonic shrugged

"We know her better than Shadow. We're her friends; Shadow hasn't even been around for years!" Sonic almost shouted, Tails raised an eyebrow at his friend

"Sonic, you're sounding like you love her or something" Tails joked. Sonic threw his hands into the air and turned back to the window before he wrapped his arms around himself

"That's the problem Tails" Sonic started sounding upset "I do"

---

Amy looked expectantly at the black hedgehog for an answer; she wanted to know what she was. Shadow glanced at the woodland before he turned his head back to Amy.

"You need to finish" He said quickly, ignoring the pink hedgehog's question completely. Amy sighed before she looked back at the bright orb in the sky. Three sharp pains came from her back and her tail bone; she shuddered as she felt her tail disappear back into her body. _Disgusting_. Amy turned back to Shadow and tried to stand again. She wasn't very stable at doing so and she gave a puzzled look to the other hedgehog "You no longer have a tail; you basically need to learn to walk without it. Unless you want to crawl everywhere" A smirk crossed his face as he made fun of her slightly. Amy huffed at him and slowly tried to get to her feet; just to prove him wrong. She unsteadily got to her feet and tried to take a step forward. Amy felt her legs wobble as she hesitantly walked towards him. As Amy stepped up to Shadow, she noticed he was looking up at her and she was looking down at him. Shadow smirked directly at her and her legs gave way. Shadow reached out and caught her out of instinct. Amy looked at the hedgehog and smiled at him making him blush.

"What am I?" Amy asked again. Shadow came out of his thoughts and looked at her properly.

"Human" He grunted in reply. Amy's mouth dropped open, tears filled her eyes and she buried her head into Shadow's patch of white fur on his chest. Shadow stiffened in her grip, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly put his arms around her, not entirely sure why he was doing such a thing and rubbed her smooth back. He knew Amy wasn't going to like the next bit if she reacted like this during this stage. Why had he come to help her anyway? He wasn't getting anything from this... Was he?

---

Urm... I personally think this chapter sucks! XD _Next Time: Next part of Amy's transformation_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Awh Thankies! I just think sometimes that it sucks when i read it after I've written it. Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Sorry for the wait! Enjoy:)

**Shadowthahedgehog: **Yeah, I thought i'd add a twist to make it different and a better read, I was toying with several different idea's but picked this one :) Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Sorry for the wait! Enjoy:)

**Thystan: **Lol! I'm not American so I can't really comment. Enjoy:)

**StarAmy:** Heehee. :) Enjoy:)

**Iliana and Synya the Fox (Chapters 1 and 5): **Thankies. You're review made me giggle :) Enjoy!

---

**Chapter Seven**

Shadow looked at Amy; she looked completely different as a human. Her hair was pink; which Shadow guessed wasn't normal. Her clothes clung to her bigger body in places Shadow didn't wish to look directly at. Shadow blushed and looked away when he noticed he was indeed staring at her. Amy still had her head buried in his fur. He didn't know why he was just letting her hold him; it just... Felt right. He shook his head violently; now was not the time for thinking such things. Shadow pushed the sobbing girl away from him; more gently than he would like to admit. He folded his arms and stared at her. Amy hugged her legs to her chest; and looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Is this it?" She asked softly, keeping the tears out of her voice. Shadow shook his head. Amy's eyes widened before her eyebrows lowered and she got to her feet bravely. Shadow watched as she stood; taking note of how she was doing. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked; Shadow gave her a brisk nod and Amy smiled in return "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked grumpily; He was beginning to miss her as a little pink hedgehog; seeing her like this with Amy's voice was more than disturbing. He didn't know why; but he was attached to the hedgehog side of her.

"That I am a Lycan and I was going to change?" Amy said smirking at him triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips. Shadow paused; he couldn't tell her yet. It was too soon and the next stage was going to be more difficult than she could ever imagine. Shadow ignored her question and walked to her back door, looking back at her expectantly. Amy couldn't help but look at him strangely. Shadow simply raised his index finger and beckoned her to follow him; Amy nodded and took a shaky step forward, not caring that Shadow was rolling his eyes at her attempts at walking properly. When she reached him Shadow stepped to the side letting her go inside first. Amy's face lit up in a smile as she stumbled into her home. As she reached the kitchen table she looked back at Shadow who stood by the door staring in at her. She gave him a strange look and Shadow's cheeks lit up in a slight blush

"You have to invite me in" He explained hastily. Amy's smile turned into a smirk, he'd given her power! Amy turned and sat on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, facing the unfortunate hedgehog. Shadow glared at the human intensely, whilst she smirked directly at him. "If you don't want to fine. You'll have to go through the next bit on your own" A devilish smirk crossed his face as Amy's face fell into a gape

"Next bit!" She squealed. "This isn't it?" Shadow shook his head, smirk still planted firmly on his face. As he turned to leave Amy quickly jumped out of her seat and grabbed the hedgehog by the arm. "You are more than welcome here Shadow. You know that" Shadow looked back at her, into her now human eyes; he knew that she'd turn back into the little pink hedgehog he was used too, but looking at a human Amy was more than his mind could handle.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked, not wanting to be thrown back from the doorway like he'd been on one other occasion. Amy gave him a loving smile and then followed it with a slow nod. Shadow stepped into Amy's kitchen and closed the door behind him. Amy looked at him questionably "We need to have a little chat" his words drifted through the silent kitchen. Amy nodded and gave Shadow her full attention; he was deadly serious which made the pink haired human fill with worry.

---

Tails looked at Sonic with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what Sonic had just said. _He loves her?_

"What?" Tails asked making sure he wasn't misinterpreting what Sonic was saying. Sonic lifted his emerald eyes to his best friend.

"It doesn't matter Tails" He said giving his friend a fake smile. Tails gave Sonic an un-amused look.

"Sonic, you basically said you loved Amy" Sonic nodded, stood, walked away from his friend and his window seat. Tails looked after the blue hedgehog, Sonic needed to get over Amy and Tails didn't know how to help him, but maybe, just maybe, Tails himself could go and see Amy to tell her about how Sonic felt about her. Tails looked out of the window Sonic had been staring out of and gulped. From what he'd heard and read about Lycan's; he didn't know if Amy was going to rip him to shreds for coming, rip him to shreds because she didn't know who he was or rip him to shreds because he was trespassing on her territory. Tails knew he had to do something for Sonic, but was he really going to risk his health by going to see a newly transformed Lycan? Tails hit his head on the window, why was everything so difficult?

Sonic walked away from Tails, mind spinning with what he had said to the little fox. He'd told his best friend his best kept secret. Sure he'd blurted it out, but he didn't expect Tails to repeat it to him. Sonic wasn't depressed as such, he just missed Amy alot. She was so happy and serious at the same time. When she had told everyone what was happening, Sonic actually felt his heart breaking when he saw tear after tear run down her soft cheeks; then seeing her with Shadow had just hurt him even more. He knew he could never tell Amy how he _really_ felt about her and he could now see that she liked Shadow. Sonic needed to get his mind off of the pink hedgehog otherwise he'd slip into depression, and a hero shouldn't be depressed.

---

Amy looked at Shadow waiting for him to start talking. Since he'd sat at her kitchen table, he'd said nothing. Only staring at her. Amy fidgeted under the intensity of his gaze. She ran her fingers through her new hair; shocked at how soft it felt. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror yet, and it was something she was itching to do; but Shadow was so serious about this she wasn't sure she should just randomly go to a mirror. Shadow had said that her transformation hadn't finished and she believed him; but she wanted to know exactly what was going to happen to her. Amy looked at the onyx hedgehog and frowned at him.

"Well?" Amy said trying to get the dark hedgehog to talk to her. She watched as the dark hedgehog turned his head to the window, his ruby eyes scanning the outside world.

"You will transform again" He said not looking at her, but out of the window. Amy frowned at him for being so vague.

"I know. Into what?" She asked, wanting to know, so she could be one hundred percent ready for what she was going to be going through. Shadow turned back and looked at her, ruby eyes glowing in the light from the moon outside. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she noticed how handsome he looked, the red streak through his quills and ruby red eyes made him look like he was a blood stained angel. Amy bushed a darker red when a smirk crossed his face. He knew she was 'checking him out'

"I'm not going to tell you" His smirk widened, showing his sharp fangs. Amy frowned through her blush. Shadow rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists, a smirk still etched on his face. "It's going to be good"

---

O.o Here we go. Personally think this is a bit too angst-y… but meh. _Next Time: Amy's next transformation_


	8. Chapter 8 The Transformation: Part two

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. Nor do I own Google. lol

Feedback on feedback

**StarAmy: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

**PuppehLuff:** -Pulls to safety- :) Enjoy!

**Serena The Echidna: **Lol. Sorry for the wait, aah you'll have to wait and see. :) Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Heehee! Thankies! I wasn't sure for awhile either lol. -Sweat drop- Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Heehee! Enjoy:)

**Thystan: **Heehee. I thought I'd make it different by adding another one. :) Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Awh Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Woo! Thankies! Totally ShadAmy forever:) Enjoy!

**Iliana and Synya The Fox: **Heehee. You'll have to wait and see to see if he does... -Grin- Enjoy:)

**(A/N: Right a little warning for this chapter... Urm... Animal lovers might not want to read the first Shadow bit -Sweat drops- I felt 'ew' writing it lol)**

**---**

**Chapter Eight**

Amy rested her head on her kitchen table and tried to ignore Shadow. She didn't want to go through all that pain and suffering again, not ever, but she knew that she would have to go through the entire thing again. A question fluttered through Amy's mind: _How often do I have to transform? _She was very close to telling Shadow where to shove his version of help, but she knew she needed the handsome hedgehog's assistance. Amy couldn't contain her curiosity anymore and she rushed up and out of the kitchen. She got half way up the stairs before a ruby eyed hedgehog stood in her way.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, Amy looked at him with a shy smile

"To see what I look like" She blurted out trying to move the un-dead hedgehog. Shadow smirked and stepped out of her way, "Thank you!" She squealed kissing his cheek on the way past. Shadow raised an eyebrow and touched his cheek where she'd kissed him. He shook his head and awaited her voiced reaction. Amy ran into her bathroom, pulling frantically at the light cord. When the blinding light settled to a glow; she rushed to the mirror. Amy's mouth fell open, _there is no way that's me_ she thought staring at her human face. Pink hair fell to her shoulders, framing her face and then kicking out at the back and her eyes now carried human traits, they weren't the huge gorgeous eyes she was used too. A slight sob escaped her lips as she touched her nose and cheeks; she never imagined in a million years she'd ever look like this. If her face had changed as much as it had; what about her body? She looked down and a blush spread over her cheeks. Her clothes clung to her body in places even she didn't know she had; her blush darkened when she realised Shadow had seen her like this. She walked out of the bathroom in shock; she lifted her eyes to her bed where Shadow sat his crimson eyes glowing from the light in the bathroom.

"You took that better than I expected" He jested with a huge smirk on his lips. Amy couldn't answer, all she could do was stare at him, and he looked so handsome just sat there, light reflecting from his eyes. She shook her head with a blush and hoped Shadow hadn't noticed her checking him out again. She folded her arms, closed her eyes and awaited Shadow's next comment. When it never came, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face. Amy noticed he had developed a bad aura.

"Shadow?" She asked worried what the vampire in Shadow wanted; Shadow shook his head and held it for a few seconds. Amy was about to ask him if he was okay when he got up and brushed by her. She followed him down the stairs and back outside. He turned on her when he got to the edge of the forest surrounding her back garden.

"You need to stay here. I need to do something, I'll be back shortly" He said and sped off into the forest. Amy gave a confused glance after the hedgehog. She had an idea of what he went off to do, but she wouldn't let herself envision it.

---

Shadow ran as far away from Amy's house as he could before he felt the hunger rip through him like a lightening bolt. He didn't understand why it had to happen when he was trying to help a fellow super, he could feel the blood running through her veins even though they weren't touching. He dropped to his knees as he felt his stomach twist wanting something Shadow didn't want to give it when he was so close to Amy. Luckily for the hedgehog he spotted a rabbit in the distance. (_A/N: don't worry it's not cream_) Shadow sped towards it, licking his lips. With his super speed, the rabbit was no match for the hedgehog; when Shadow had the delicate creature in his hands. He tore some fur off of the squealing creature's neck and sank his fangs into the struggling body. Shadow grimaced in his mind, he wished he was never turned and had to rely on this filthy habit to stay alive. The vampire in Shadow relished the blood now running into his system. He knew that one day 'the hunger' would come at an awkward time and he may kill an innocent passer-by, but that is why he had kept away from Amy and the others until he had gotten the hunger under control, but something in him made him want to lose that well earned control over the pink hedgehog he was trying to help. Shadow sighed and discarded the corpse of the rabbit; he wiped his lips with his glove. He tested his control by imagining another rabbit running and his body did nothing. The rabbit had satisfied it... For now. Now all he had to do was explain this to Amy and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Shadow walked back into Amy's back garden, he looked around and found her sat on her back doorstep. He approached her and she gave him a knowing smile. Shadow raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was she so understanding? She scooted over to let him sit next to her. Shadow slumped down beside her, feeling the twinge of the hunger he turned his head away from her briefly.

"I know Shadow" She said before the onyx hedgehog had even turned back to face her. Shadow frowned

"You know nothing" He fired back and folded his arms. He saw Amy smile out of the corner of her lips and he sighed dropping the act. He jumped slightly when she put her arm around his shoulders; she gave him another kiss on the cheek and Shadow allowed her to hug him. He wasn't proud of what he'd just done and Amy wasn't making him feel better. After a few moments he shrugged her arm off and stood. He looked down at her and a smirk came over his lips; he saw acceptance for him and what she was in her eyes, which made the hedgehog's smirk falter. A human Amy stood and walked next to him

"I'm ready" She stated, a proud feeling settled over Shadow and he knew he felt something for her.

---

Sonic blinked at the barrage of internet sites dedicated to Lycan's and their transformation from human to wolf. So much for the power of 'Google', it had only come up with one direct match, and what he had read wasn't what he was looking for. He frowned at the flat screen monitor as if it would help. Sonic looked down at his nearly illegible handwriting and sighed. He was trying to find a cure for something that everyone said didn't have one. He didn't know what drove him to think of getting a cure for Amy, but he knew that maybe it would bring everyone together again, which brought the blue hedgehog hope. He'd found recipes for bitten Lycan's but he couldn't find one for hereditary, but he wouldn't give up. Tails had come in to see what the hero was up to once or twice and Sonic had told him in a rush. Tails didn't believe his ears, he had concluded that Sonic had lost the plot and voiced it to the blue hero. Sonic had laughed it off at the time, but looking at his notes he knew he was borderline. He threw the notepad down and put his head in his hands, he knew Tails was worried about him; he couldn't help it. He could only hope that Shadow could help her control it.

Tails looked through the various mechanical books he owned, looking for something that could help his best friend. He hated seeing Sonic so helpless, so sad... It just wasn't him. Tails had caught a glimpse of Sonic's notebook and he couldn't help but be interested in a certain thing Sonic had written, DNA extraction and study for a cure. Tails knew he could build such a machine if Sonic was serious about it all, he knew he shouldn't help the obsessed hedgehog, but he couldn't help it; Sonic was his best friend. He flipped through a few more pages and a smile graced his young face. He excitedly ran into the dark room where Sonic was writing something else down in his little notebook. He dumped the book in front of the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't look at the book, he just turned and stared at the little orange fox. Tails put his index finger on the page of the book he desperately wanted Sonic to see. He watched as Sonic's emerald eyes scanned the page and smiled when the hero's eyes widened and a smile came over his face.

"That might work!"

---

Amy watched as Shadow offered his hand to her, she smiled and willingly took it. She almost squealed when he span her round and made her drop to the floor. She looked up at him and he gave her a feral grin. Amy felt fear in her gut, she knew what he was but she didn't ever want to see the vampire in Shadow. He grabbed her head and faced it towards the moon again, Amy felt nothing for a few minutes and she wondered if Shadow was actually bluffing about another transformation. She went to open her mouth to ask him when pain shot through her. She cried out in pain, she noticed Shadow had locked his arms around her to secure her and keep her still. Amy bent forward violently and threw Shadow over her back. She watched him get up; surprise written all over his face. She looked back at the moon and she could feel the uncontrollable power welling inside of her. She raised her human arm to the sky and watched her human finger nails turn black and into sharp points. She spared a glance at the onyx hedgehog; he was staring at her in awe, as if this wasn't what he was expecting. Shadow's image blurred in Amy's eyes and she shut her eyes in pain. She could feel something feral within her, waiting to be released, as much as she fought against it, she knew that it would engulf her. Arching her back up to the sky, her vertebrae clicked and moved, creating a tail. As it shot out of her tail bone covered in blood, Amy felt the invisible shield holding the feral power break and it engulfed her, dragging her into the powerful pull of the wild.

---

Heehee! Uhoh! _Next Time: Wild Amy on the loose!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Warrior of Virtue:** Heehee, it's my dark side you might say. Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101:** Thankies and sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**PuppehLuff:** Heehee, well, I have tried to not leave what I was mentioning about Miss. Rose's transformation, but later, there is going to be a different person's... ack! There I go giving it away -sweatdrop- Awh! I always put myself in the situation of the characters and it just flows lol. Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog:** Heehee, Sorry for the wait. All will be revealed in either this chapter or the next. :) Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs:** Heehee, thankies very much! This chapter may be a bit gross lol. Enjoy!

**Thystan:** Heehee, yeah he was -grin- Enjoy!

**Moonlitears:** :) This chapter will hopefully clear those questions up. Heehee! Enjoy!

**Iliana and Synya The Fox: **Heehee! XD Shadow will transform, but I'm not giving away any details XP Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Paul Veitch: **Lol, Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry this has taken so effing long to come out. I've been stressing over my driving test. Lol. And it paid off because I passed. So hopefully I can write like the wind and get more chapters up more quickly!)**

**---**

**Chapter Nine**

Shadow stared at Amy, her transformation was taking a turn for the worse and he didn't know how to stop it. He watched in morbid fascination as he saw the raw power take over and her feminine body rippled with tremors of her transformation. The tail that was still covered in blood was whipping around in anger as the feral power forced Amy further into the recesses of her mind. He watched as her ears shot out from the softness of her pink hair, Shadow then realised what he was witnessing, Amy wasn't going to change into a wolf like he had originally predicted, she was going to stop halfway between, where the human mind wouldn't be able to intervene. Shadow cursed as he watched her still struggle against the pull of the wild. Shadow watched as her boots ripped into shreds as her now clawed feet dug into the soil underneath her. They looked so sharp and Shadow had no doubt that they were. He watched as she dug her fingers into the dirt, blood poured from her mouth as she bit down on her lips with her rapidly growing fangs. Shadow walked to her and put his finger under her chin, he didn't see anything of Amy there, just the wild. Shadow sighed, he couldn't do anything until she had turned back, and daybreak was hours away. He could either keep her entertained and risk getting eaten or he could let her run and risk people getting hurt by her. Shadow sighed and stroked her ear. He was really beginning to miss her as a hedgehog.

Shadow sat and watched Amy as she continued to fight the pull of the wild. He knew she was in a horrible amount of pain and it annoyed the black hedgehog immensely, knowing he could do nothing to help. He thought of ways he could get through to her, he knew talking wouldn't help in anyway; she was too far gone for that. Maybe parading around in the forest pretending to be food for god knows how long? Shadow caught movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing a little bird sitting on the tree, he looked back at Amy, who had also seen the little bird. Shadow didn't care about wildlife, as long as it wasn't a human, or hedgehog. Shadow knew that Amy couldn't move to get the bird, but it was very obvious the wanted to eat it. Shadow smirked, that was his plan now. He sped around to the back of the bird and as it began to fly away; he caught it in his gloved hands. Shadow began walking towards the growling Amy with the bird.

"Listen to me" He said firmly to the wild pink haired humanoid "You get the bird if, and only if, you control yourself" He knelt down in front of her again; bird struggling in his left hand. He saw her eyebrows lower, she wasn't buying it. Shadow caught the tensing of her leg muscles out of the corner of his eye; he jumped out of the way when a snarling Amy pounced at him, intending to do some harm to the onyx hedgehog. The hand that was holding the bird released its grip to concentrate on not getting caught by the feral humanoid, Shadow looked to where Amy had landed, he groaned when there was nothing but dust there. He used his trained eyes to look for any newly made tracks, upon finding her trail, Shadow ran down it. If Shadow didn't find her soon, something bad could happen and Shadow didn't want to deal with any dead bodies tonight. Picking his speed up, he kept going, hoping that she hadn't got too far ahead.

---

Sonic grinned at the plans Tails had spread across his worktop, although the blue hedgehog had a vague idea of what he wanted, but looking across Tails' workings and drawings, he couldn't believe that all his research had come to this. Sonic was a bit annoyed at first because the little fox had found what he himself was looking for in five seconds, whilst he had looked in vain for three hours. Overjoyed, the blue hedgehog rubbed his hands together.

"Now Sonic..." Tails voice cut through his excited-ness. "You know that the possibility of this working are ten thousand to one" Sonic's mood shifted to sadness and he nodded solemnly. Tails sighed "You knew it was a long shot Sonic"

"Yeah, I know buddy" Sonic replied "But there is always hope" Tails smiled at his best friend, even in dull situations, Sonic always found the bright side. "So... What do we actually need?"

"A sample of her blood and that's practically it, but I do think it's a good idea to ask her for permission first" Tails said adding another hurdle for the duo to jump. Sonic sighed and looked over the plans again, it all seemed too simple now, something was going to go terribly wrong and the blue blur knew it. He looked over to Tails and gave him a huge smile

"So I have to convince her that it's all for a good cause?" He asked. Tails nodded and then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sonic, I just hope it doesn't go wrong" Sonic nodded, then began walking to the door "What are you doing!" Tails shouted after him

"I'm going to speak to Amy" The blue hedgehog said giving the little orange fox a confused look. Tails shook his head viciously

"That is a _really bad _idea. She's not even going to recognise you! Plus, Shadow won't be very happy with you there either" Tails reasoned "Besides we need to start working on this machine" Sonic looked at the floor and sighed, Tails was right. He needed to help make this machine; he needed to make a cure for Amy.

Tails looked at his best friend, he felt sorry for the big hearted hero. Sonic meant the best with what he did, but the two tailed fox wasn't sure if Sonic wanted to cure Amy for himself, or that she would no longer be around Shadow. Tails knew the success of his plans all depended on the co-operation of everyone directly and inadvertently involved. His blue eyes watched Sonic sit opposite him. Tails knew Sonic wanted the pink hedgehog back to her normal self, so that maybe they could be together, but after all this, Tails personally didn't think Amy would want someone who didn't like her for who she was. Tails sighed which made the blue hedgehog look at him. Tails quickly smiled to cover up his thoughts.

"Right, we should get an early night. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow" Sonic surprised Tails, Sonic never wanted an early night, sleep meant that he could miss exciting things. Tails nodded at his best friend, sometimes listening to reason was the best option.

---

Shadow kept running he was only a few meters from Amy now; he sincerely hoped no one got in her way. Her speed surprised him, since she still wasn't fully transformed. Shadow cursed when the wild humanoid sped up, obviously seeing something ahead of her. Shadow was sure it was only a rabbit or a fox so he continued to run at his current pace, sure that he'd find her splayed out on the ground, out of breath from the chase. Shadow froze when he heard a voice in the distance, Amy had found some_one_. He ran full speed to where he had heard the commotion, he skidded to a stop. The scene in front of him wasn't exactly what he was planning on happening tonight. Amy had the struggling human man beneath her clawed hands, Shadow noticed the amount of blood around Amy's mouth and since the man had no injuries so far, he obviously had a woman with him; evidence of her existence was evident around the clearing. Organs and an unhealthy amount of blood was everywhere, Shadow frowned, this was not what he was expecting and why the hell were they in the forest at this time of night?

"Please help!" The man yelled, Shadow looked at the man and sighed when he was looking straight at him. Amy followed the man beneath her line of vision and snarled when she saw the onyx hedgehog. Shadow stepped back so he wasn't disturbing her, he didn't particularly fancy getting eaten. "Where are you going?" The man cried "Help me!" Shadow watched Amy turn her head back to the man, content on the hedgehog being far enough away. She growled and opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth. The man tried to shield his head, but was too late; Amy bit down onto his neck and ripped a chunk out. Blood spurted from the fatal wound; Shadow unintentionally licked his lips as he watched the blood drain out of the human's body. He turned away when Amy started chewing on the chunk she had ripped off of the man. How he was going to clean this up without anyone noticing? When he heard the humanoid growl in pain, he turned back around to see her holding her head. Shadow rushed over to the whimpering creature, not caring about his personal safety. Shadow knew she was beginning to turn back; he couldn't let her wake up in a pool of blood of the people she'd just killed. She was turning back rapidly, which Shadow knew was normal. Amy whimpered in pain before she fell to the floor. Shadow knelt by her, she'd passed out from the pain of the rapid change. As her face changed back into the hedgehog Shadow had first seen on the ARK a smile filtered onto his face. He felt his heart beat faster whilst he looked at her. Shadow snorted and gently picked up the little pink hedgehog. There was no way he was going to fall for her; but deep inside he knew he had developed a soft spot for the delicate creature in his arms. Shadow walked away from the clearing with two human bodies carrying Amy. He wasn't aware of a few glaring eyes from the other side of the clearing.

---

wOOt! Finally! Oooh who do these eyes belong too? _Next Time: Shadow tells Amy what she's done and Tails pays Amy a visit._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**PuppehLuff:** Heehee! Yeah, I was grossing myself out, so I had to put that in there for my sake too. Lol. Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Awh thankies :) Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Lol, thankies. Enjoy!

**DarkSilverMoon78: **Heehee Sorry. It grossed me out too, if that means anything lol. Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Awh thankies -Smile- Yeah I thought it was about time for some fluff! Enjoy!

**Iliana and Synya The Fox: **Lol! Will do! -Writes more quickly- Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Lol, it certainly has! Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Thankies :) aaah, we'll find out who they are in a later chapter. :) Enjoy!

**(A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. a lot of crap has happened and I've fallen behind on everything! Enjoy!)**

---

**Chapter Ten**

Shadow walked into Amy's home, still carrying the unconscious creature. She hadn't moved since he had left the clearing and Shadow had occasionally wondered if she would remember anything that had happened, he couldn't say for sure, but he knew he remembered when he had lost control and killed dozens of people. Shaking his head to rid himself of that image, he carried the pink hedgehog up to her room. When he had gently led the petite hedgehog on her pink sheets, he looked down at her. Cursing silently, he noticed that she was covered in blood. Shadow couldn't help but gaze hungrily at her; she looked exquisite led motionless covered with someone's blood. Leaning down, his eyes travelled to the pink hedgehog's delicate neck, his lips parted revealing the point of his canines. Bending down further, he nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. Shadow wrapped an arm around the sleeping hedgehog's back and lifted her up off of the rose pillows; he dipped his head, lips pealing off of his fangs. Amy twitched under his fingers; Shadow shook his head to clear it. _What the hell am I doing?_ His gaze travelled to the pink hedgehog's face. She looked so innocent sleeping there not knowing what the dark hedgehog almost did; an emotionless look settled onto his face as he placed her head back on the pillow; backing away from the bed he sighed. A frustrated look crossed his face as she was still covered in blood. Could he leave the changeling like that? Or would she freak out when she sees herself when she wakes up?

Swearing audibly, he picked the hedgehog up and took her into her en-suite bathroom. Gently undressing the female, he made sure he only saw the blood that needed to wipe off and not any of the girl's underwear; then standing in the bathtub with Amy firmly in his grasp, he reached up and turned on the shower. Warm, soothing water fell on the pair; Shadow picked up a pink cloth and began cleaning the partially dried blood from Amy's pretty face and delicate arms. Turning off the faucet, he stepped out of the bath, Amy in his arms; Shadow grabbed a towel and gingerly wrapped it around her. Walking into Amy's bedroom he looked out of the window and frowned when he saw the lightening of the sky. Sunrise.

"Shit," He cursed "seems like you are going to have to wake up by yourself, little one" He whispered to her, after placing her on the crisp pink sheets. He reached into his glove and pulled out the green chaos emerald; with one last look at the sleeping female he held the jewel to the sky "Chaos Control"

---

Sonic clamped his hand over his mouth to try and stop the enormous yawn escaping his lips, but to no avail. Yawning, he reached for the mouse of the computer he was sat at. How he wished he'd taken his own advice and gone to sleep when he had originally suggested it. Pulling an all-nighter wasn't in the best interests of the hero; he dragged his tired eyes to his best friend, who had stayed awake to keep the blue hero company, he wasn't doing anything to do with helping Amy though; he was tinkering with the x-tornado. He then heaved his eyes to the stack of printed pages of research to the left of the computer. The cobalt hedgehog was content with the amount of work the two had done, but he wasn't going to be happy until he had spoken to the pink hedgehog and told her about the cure and what it would entail.

"Sonic?" Tails' worried voice struck through the blue blur's thoughts. Sonic looked at the little fox, trying to hide his tiredness

"Yeah buddy?"

"You look exhausted, why don't you go and catch up on some sleep?" Tails' blue eyes were full of concern; he knew his best friend hadn't slept for some time. Yawning again, the cobalt hero nodded

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need it, after all I need it to go and see Amy" Smiling at the fox, he stood, stretched and strode past the genius to his bedroom.

Tails looked at the clock above his front door, 05:00. He'd give Amy another hour before he'd make his way over to her house. The orange fox didn't really want any arguments between the blue and pink hedgehogs, so he was going to see her with their plans without the founder. The young genius didn't really want to deceive his best friend, but he knew with Amy being so tired after only being asleep for, what Tails assumed, two hours. The pink hedgehog would be groggy and irrational, not something Tails wanted Sonic to see. The fox went around picking up various pieces of information he thought Amy would want to see, although he knew she wouldn't be able to understand it at that time in the morning, Picking up a piece of valuable information, his eyes scanned over the writing before his eyes rested on the word at the bottom of the page. _Warning? Trust Sonic to ignore that._ He read the warning with wide eyes, then repeated it aloud

"Warning: Cure can induce fevered and sudden transformation if not administered correctly or the wrong dosage is given" Tails closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes his best friend was so careless.

---

Shadow re-appeared in an empty warehouse with blackened windows. He wiped his hand down his face and walked to his makeshift bed. As he sat on the edge, the wood from the crates underneath creaked in complaint. Shadow didn't care, his mind was in turmoil over what he had almost done to Amy. He would never put the curse he had on anyone, not even Eggman. Closing his eyes he led back on his hands and looked up at the high roof of his 'house'. He frowned when he saw shadows move above him. Growling, he abruptly stood and followed the movement with his blood red eyes, he was too intent on watching the creature above him that he didn't notice the smirking figure behind him.

"So Shadow, I see you are helping the young lycan" An eerie voice rose up from behind the crimson tainted hedgehog. Shadow's eyes widened, how could he of let someone sneak up on him? He turned slowly, preparing to attack. He saw a pair of golden eyes in the darkness

"Who are you?" He stated, wanting an answer from the mysterious creature in the darkness

"Don't be so rude Shadow" The eerie voice stated back

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me your name; how do you know about Amy?" Shadow was getting more annoyed by the second; this creature was severely close to a beating. A horrible croaky laugh filled the air as the creature laughed

"If I didn't tell you my name, why do you think I would divulge that information to you?" The smirk on the creatures face gleamed throughout the darkness. Shadow growled menacingly at the darkness, only to have the shadow come forward; a leather clad leg came into view. Shadow's frown deepened as the creature came into his line of view. Along with the leather trousers, a white open ruffled shirt came into view where violet fur poked out of the opening. Shadow looked up to where his face would appear, but the violet coloured creature stopped.

"What do you want?" Snarling, Shadow clenched his fist up ready to hit this annoying thing.

"Now that's a question I can answer," the creature stepped forward. Shadow growled, a long violet tail whipped the air behind the creature; the cat came into the light showing his fangs with a deadly smile. "I want you to kill her"

---

-Gasp- Is Shadow going to do as the cat says? o.O _Next Time: Tails pays Amy a visit; Shadow fights the cat and returns to Amy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur - But I do, however, own Artemis the Cat and the albino rabbit (not yet named lol)

Feedback on Feedback

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Heehee! I'm always the random type. Enjoy:)

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Awh thankies:) Enjoy:)

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Yes lets -Makes Shadow banner- :) Enjoy!

**Ivisible Ebil Chameleon: **-Nodnod- Yeah, but the thing is will he have a choice: P Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Awh thankies :) lol, the cat is very mysterious! Enjoy!

**Kakashi's Angel: **-Nodnod- I know, but... we'll see. Enjoy!

**Iliana and Synya The Fox: **Lol, -gives cookies- Enjoy!

**Dr. Dump: **Heh, I'm not even going to bother replying about your review. You gave no reasons no nothing. And by the looks of your stories, you should spend your time on improving your own writing instead of criticising others. Personally, I don't care if you 'think this story sucks' because other people like it, so I must be doing something right.

**Alexa: **Firstly, a fanfiction is a place where you _can_ OOC a character to suit your plot structure and if OOC-ness puts people off of the blue blur, then people are into the story and have good imaginations. Secondly, If there was any sort of Sonic bashing in my stories I put a warning in the summary so people who don't like it won't read it. -Shrug-

**PuppehLuff: **Heehee, will do. : P Enjoy!

**(A/N: Howdy! Well, this is a quick update. -Sweatdrop- I'm stuck on _In Loving Memory, Dedicated, Rare Affection _and_ Unexpected Secret_. It sucks, but oh well. Enjoy! -Hands out cookies-)**

**---**

**Chapter Eleven**

Shadow stared at the cat in disbelief. This beast wanted him to kill Amy, he had to shake his head; never in a million years would he harm the pink hedgehog. The smirk that had settled on the other vampires face was a little unnerving. Growling, Shadow replied

"No"

"Well, that's too bad," the cats smirk shone through the mock sadness "If you will not kill her; you will join her," Shadow crouched down in an offensive stance ready to fight, but a confused look crossed his face when the cats laughter boomed throughout the warehouse "You think you're strong enough?"

"I _know_ I'm strong enough!" Shadow snarled, he was about to say more when another voice rang through the dark hedgehog's home

"Artemis! We have to go; the sun is almost over the horizon!" Shadow looked through the darkness to see an albino rabbit looking worriedly towards the cat and himself. Artemis glared in the rabbits direction, then plastered a fake grin over his face as he turned back to the red eyes of the vampire hedgehog

"I will give you time to think it over _Shadow_. Just be aware that I'll be back for your answer" Artemis gloated, walking back into the shadows; Shadow opened his mouth to speak when he saw the red eyes of the albino rabbit where Artemis had just been. It looked up at the ebon hedgehog a sad smile playing on the young rabbits lips.

"The master only wants the girl dead because of what she did"

"She _did_ nothing" Snarling, Shadow turned his back on the creature. A slightly feminine laugh came from behind him

"She _killed, _Shadow. Now _they_ are after her too" The dark hedgehog span around only to find himself on his own. Could the rabbit be telling the truth? Or was the little bastard trying to play him for the fool? The black blur held his head in his hands, would he have to tell the pink hedgehog there was now a bounty on her head? Or could he push it all to the dark recesses of his mind? Growling lightly, the crimson eyed hedgehog stalked behind some tall crates, where the sunshine couldn't penetrate the everlasting darkness. Once there, he rested back against the wooden surface and closed his eyes. The only thing, he concluded, he could do was still help the female and hope that either the red eyed rabbit was lying or he could save her. Scowling, he opened his eyes; one thing was still running through his mind. One thing that could not be pushed back - _I want you to kill her..._

---

Tails walked away from his workshop as quietly as he could. The young fox knew if Sonic found him sneaking off, the hero would be seriously annoyed that Tails was being devious. Clutching his blue coat close to his body, he quickened his pace; he needed to get to Amy's before Sonic even roused himself from sleep. Guilt travelled through the young genius' being as he got further away from his workshop. _But why?_ Tails sighed; a long line of steam exited his mouth, out into the cold morning. He looked towards the sunrise, he hoped Shadow wasn't there; a shiver ran through him at the thought of confronting the ebon hedgehog. Sonic had said that Shadow seemed lifeless; thousands of explanations had been running through Tails' brain since then and since he was helping Amy, the only thing that Tails could conclude was - Shadow was a Lycan too. Cursing lightly, he pulled the coat closer and hurried forward.

When he reached Amy's house it was en-gulped in morning sunshine; the flowers in her front garden openly invited the little fox to sniff the various scents they had to offer. Tails nervously walked around to the back, ignoring the flowers' offer, when he got there his eyes automatically went to the disturbed earth, claw marks were clearly visible, deeply embedded in the soft grass. Tails gulped, and then looked at the back door of Amy's house; seeing it ajar only made the little fox more nervous. He bravely walked up the steps and peered round the door.

"Hello?" His voice carried more fear than he would have liked; but being eaten by one of Sonic's best friends was a very scary thought. Pushing the door open, he walked into the kitchen, he heard a rustling from upstairs and his tails bristled in fear. With his ears flat against his head, he headed towards the living room. His blue eyes travelled to the stairs, pushing down his fear he walked towards them. Upon hearing another rustle from upstairs, the young genius stopped dead. Shaking his head he called the owner of the house "Amy?" A complaint came from upstairs and the little fox cursed silently to himself. Maybe his last call was a little bit on the loud side. Tails' ears twitched when the sound of a door opening filled the silence. Tails' ears went flat and he was paralysed with fear, awaiting the thing upstairs to make itself known. A silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs and Tails had to stop himself from running away. A groggy voice made its way to his flat ears

"Tails?" The genius' ears perked up to Amy's voice he gave a shy wave, and a slight giggle came from the top of the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Well, Sonic and I have been doing a lot of work. We think we have found something you might like" Tails explained as he watched Amy's silhouette come towards him. When she appeared in the light, a light blush crossed Tails' young features. Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What's that? Look Tails, I don't mean to be mean, but I need some sleep. Besides, you shouldn't be here anyway" She yawned, giving the little fox a slightly angry look

"We might have found a cure," Tails blurted out "Sonic hasn't stopped looking since you told us"

"A... A... cure?" Amy said incredibly looking at the orange fox with big, hopeful eyes. Tails simply nodded, the pink hedgehog's disposition suddenly switched "You're lying!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Take a look yourself" Tails said getting a piece of paper from his coat pocket. He passed the writing filled piece of paper to the pink female. Watching the pink hedgehog's eyes scan the page, Tails face lit up in a smug grin.

"There is a warning," She said after a moment, Tails' grin disappeared "What's this about a dosage?"

"That's the catch, we need some of your blood" Tails said, putting his gloved hand behind his head. Amy frowned

"I'll have to talk to Shadow," Tails opened his mouth to protest. "No arguments. I think you should go now Tails. Tell Sonic I'm thinking about it" Amy turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs tiredly leaving the young fox flabbergasted in her living room.

---

Five minutes after the sun had set; Shadow was still walking in circles in his home. Artemis' words still rang clearly in his head. He knew the pink hedgehog would be expecting his company tonight, but he wasn't sure he should; after all, it was his fault she was in this mess wasn't it? If he had kept track of her... the onyx hedgehog shook his head. Whether he liked it or not, Amy needed his help and he was going to help her control the beast that resided in her. Walking out of his home Shadow thought back to when he bathed the pink hedgehog to get the blood off of her, he also remembered what he almost did before then. Maybe being harsher to the female would keep her away so he could gather his thoughts. He shook his head; he needed her to be close so he could protect her. The ebon hedgehog still knew why he needed to see the rose hedgehog tonight; he needed to tell her about what happened. Bursting out in a run, the black blur sped through the night, his blood red eyes trained on the path ahead. Reaching the female hedgehog's home, he found her sat on the steps that led to her back door; she had a piece of paper in her hand. Shadow looked at her face, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and tear stains were down her cheeks.

"Tails came over today," her voice was weak from crying and Shadow wondered what his rival's best friend had said to her. "They found a cure Shadow"

"Impossible," Shadow spat, outraged some mortal hedgehog dared involve himself in the supernatural. Shadow read over the printed words and growled lightly. "This is very high risk, they need your blood," the male hedgehog looked at the pink hedgehog only to find she was crying again. "Don't even think about it. You could die"

"Die?"

"Yes" Amy's eyes widened and she snatched the paper off of Shadow.

"It was a nice try," She said sadly, looking up from the folded paper to Shadow's crimson eyes she knew something else was bothering the onyx hedgehog "What is it?"

"It's about yesterday...," He started, but trailed off when a blush crossed her cheeks "I think we'd better go inside" Strolling past the female hedgehog he entered her house and sat at her kitchen table. Amy followed him and sat opposite him. When he didn't speak for a long time Amy reached her hand over the table and gently rested her hand on his.

"Was there a reason why I was in my underwear this morning Shadow?" Amy asked breaking the silence, Shadow silently nodded

"You lost control," Shadow's crimson eyes rose to look into Amy's emerald ones "You killed two humans" Amy's mouth hung open before an enormous sob escaped from her lips.

"No..."

---

Poor Amy! _Next Time: Amy fights the transformation with disastrous consequences and Amy makes up her mind..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Lucidangel514: **Thank you. :) Shadow urm... Isn't going to be as helpful, but then again he's Shadow. lol. Enjoy:)

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Heehee. :) Hopefully this one will have the same effect :) Enjoy!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **-Nod nod- I can say that things aren't going to get much better for the pink hedgehog either. but that's later in the story:) Enjoy!

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **-Nod nod- Amy isn't going to have a good few chapters I'm afraid. Enjoy!

**Warrior of Virtue: **Heh, nothing like a bit of mayhem in the life of a hedgehog. Enjoy!

**Thystan: **Heehee! Shadow isn't going to be in Amy's good books for much longer. -Sweat drop- Enjoy!

**PuppehLuff: **Thank you!Your question (well one part of it) will be answered in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Jomone718: **Heehee:) Thank you! Enjoy:)

**SophieStar2: **Thank you so much:) It's makes me happy to see people are enjoying my writing:) I'm planning to finish this story! With a twist at the end:) Enjoy!

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. No gore or anything, that's next chapter - just an early warning- A tiny bit of fluff in this chapter... Well I say fluff lol)**

**---**

**Chapter Twelve**

Amy stared at her companion, tears streaming down her cheeks; she tried not to believe what the ebon vampire had said she had done. The thought of it alone was too much to bear. Standing, she walked shakily to the sink where she stared out into the night, light sobs racking her frame. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head she saw Shadow with his hand placed firmly on her shoulder. Sobbing harder, she threw her arms around the male hedgehog wanting and needing comfort from the vampire. Shadow awkwardly placed his arms around her; he was trying to think of something positive to say to the pink lycan. Nothing presented itself, so the crimson eyed male just stayed silent, letting the female cry into him. He knew she was going to take it badly, no matter how he told her. Amy's grasp tightened as Shadow absent-mindedly stroked her back. Amy's mind was spinning with guilt; she didn't want to do this anymore, to be a freak. Glaring into Shadow's shoulder she gave the tender area a kiss in thanks and apology. She felt Shadow's body go rigid, and a smirk crossed her face, she kissed his neck again, only to make the vampire growl. What the growl meant to the lycan, was that he was enjoying it, she lowered her lips to kiss him again. As soon as her lips touched his sensitive neck, Shadow growled and pushed her away. Amy looked up at the onyx hedgehog a hurt expression on her delicate features; frowning when he scowled back at her

"What are you Shadow?" She asked, looking the creature of the night straight in the eyes

"I told you _what_ I am" He snorted in reply. Amy gave him a bored look before she poked her finger in his chest

"A vampire," She said waving her other arm in the air "I know, but I can't help thinking that you are hiding something" Shadow stiffened in agitation. This little pink hedgehog was getting on his nerves; he glared into her emerald eyes before he smacked her poking finger away. Amy held it in her other hand and looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe he just basically hit her

"Don't be absurd," He spat "Now you are going to have to transform" Amy's eyes widened and tears formed in the emerald depths

"Shadow, I can't!" Ignoring her pleas Shadow walked into her back garden, expecting her to follow him. Amy sank down to the her kitchen floor tears freely flowing down her cheeks, there was no way in hell she was going to turn into that hideous beast again. She didn't mind the human part, but she refused to turn into that killer. Sobbing on the floor, she didn't notice the vampire walk back into her house and stand over her. Amy jumped slightly when she felt hands on her shoulders, looking up to stare into understanding crimson eyes she managed to stand up. "How many times?" She asked with her head down. Shadow looked at her uncertainly. After a few moments of silence Amy looked up at the still puzzled hedgehog, "How many times do I have to transform?"

"At least four times a week. Maybe more if you are stressed or scared" Amy's eyes widened as she heard her fate. Shadow shrugged offhandedly at the situation.

"Okay Shadow. How much blood do you have to drink?" Amy asked, glaring at the uninterested hedgehog. Shadow's eyes snapped to her, outrage shining clearly in his ruby eyes

"That is none of your business" He snarled. His fangs were overlapping his bottom lip and Amy thought he looked terrifying, but she stood her ground.

"Why is that?" She asked "I have a right to know"

"You have no rights!" Shadow roared. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. The pink lycan didn't struggle in Shadow's grip; she looked him in the eyes, showing no fear to the vampire Shadow. Without warning, Shadow pulled her closer and stole a lip bruising kiss. Amy's eyes widened in surprise before she closed her eyes and succumbed to the dark hedgehog's kiss.

---

Tails looked at his best friend, debating on whether to tell him that he went to see Amy. The orange genius sighed inaudibly and walked up to the blue hero. Sonic cursed under his breath, he was positive he had left that important piece of paper with that significant piece of information on it with all the others. Crawling under the desk he assumed he had placed it on, he searched through the paper on the floor, not finding it he crawled backwards to get out, banging his head as he did so. Standing up rubbing his sore head with his hand, he gave the paper a puzzled look. The blue hedgehog was now certain he was going to have to re-find it or ask Tails. He turned to see the latter option would be best as his best friend was walking towards him, uncertain look on his young features.

"Hey lil bro," Sonic shouted to the genius. Tails' expression turned to shock as Sonic's yell echoed through out his workshop "Where'd that paper with the cure on it go?" Tails stopped walking towards the blue hero. Gulping he placed one hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"About that...," Tails started, Sonic walked up to him expecting the little fox to say something like '_I moved it' _"I went to see Amy this afternoon and I... Urm... left it with her" the hedgehog's jaw dropped open in disbelief. Tails' tails went between his legs as he awaited his best friend's reaction. After a while Sonic closed his mouth and smiled at the fox

"At least it saved me from arguing with her or Shadow, I suppose," Emerald eyes looked at the little fox with happiness "What did she think of it all?"

"She said she'd have to talk with Shadow" Tails replied, making sure the blue hero knew all of his little outing, minus Amy in her underwear.

"Shadow?" Tails nodded "Why does she have to tell him?"

"I don't know Sonic. But something tells me that Shadow isn't going to been keen on the idea" The cobalt hedgehog's gaze turned dark

"Who cares what Shadow thinks?" He growled, scaring the little boy in front of him. "Shadow isn't Amy! How the hell does he know what's right for her?"

"Because Sonic," Tails started, trying to calm down his friend "I think Shadow is a lycan too"

---

Shadow wrapped his arms around the lycan and pulled their bodies closer together. He was in total control of himself now, but he didn't want to stop the kiss between them. It was bittersweet and he never wanted it to end. The vampire in him wanted to make her like him, but the onyx hedgehog had pushed though that ludicrous thought and now he was kissing her like she was his lover. He'd made such a fuss when she was kissing him and now he was being a hypocrite. He slowly ended the kiss, making Amy's eyes fly open. Shadow turned away from her and stalked into her garden, leaving the aroused female in her kitchen. Amy fumed and stormed after him, intent on giving him an ear bashing, only to stop with a gasp as she saw the ebon hedgehog standing in the moonlight. The cold white light made him look like a god and all Amy could do was stare in awe. If only she was normal, then maybe Shadow would make her into one of his kind? She was going to take Sonic and Tails up on their offer. All she had to do was fight this transformation for one night. Shadow's cerise eyes travelled to her, entranced she walked up to him.

"I have to have at least ten pints of blood a week" He said, answering her question from earlier. Amy hid her disgusted look from his prying gaze, she wanted to ask what he fed on; but she pushed that question down, she didn't really want the details. Giving her a faint smile Shadow looked back to the sky. Amy also looked up, seeing nothing but stars. _Where's the moon?_ Her thoughts were answered when she tilted her head back and saw the glowing orb in the sky. Amy's eyes were transfixed on the moon. She could feel herself transforming. Her bones began to crack, and the immense pain shot up her spine. Amy clenched her eyes shut as she fought the change with all her might. She could feel her body rejecting her will and that only made her more determined to stop the change. Falling to the ground she clutched her head in her hands. She saw Shadow's boots in front of her; she knew he was going to make her look at the wretched ball in the sky; so she shied backwards away from his reaching hands. Fighting both Shadow and the transformation was taking its toll on the female and she fell to the side, causing the onyx hedgehog to kneel in front of her

"Stop fighting it," He demanded "Your body needs this" Amy ignored the vampire's plea and continued to fight it. Shadow's mind raced, if she fought the transformation she'd lose her control and maybe her sanity. He went to grab her, but she rolled away and snarled, showing him her teeth. Shadow snarled back at her, but it unfazed the rapidly changing lycan. Shadow's eyes widened as the transformation was going too quickly, her left arm was now human as was half of her face. Amy yelled out in pain as the human half started to change into a wolf, leaving half of her as a hedgehog. Staring at her in disbelief as she glared up at him with her feral emerald eyes, Shadow didn't have enough time to dodge the pouncing malformed lycan. He led there, straddled by the growling beast, and all he could think of was the kiss they had shared. Shaking his head, he revealed his fangs to the lycan and shoved her off of him. Getting into an offensive posture, ready to fight the half changed hedgehog; he stopped and stared at the hedgehog half. He couldn't harm her, not even when he was confronted with this. Seeing the half-ling pounce he sidestepped and Amy went running into the forest again. Cursing, Shadow followed her again, this time staying on her tail, just to make sure.

---

Uhoh, half transformed Amy on the loose. _Next Time: Amy finds a certain someone whilst half transformed, Shadow meets Artemis again and a new threat to Amy's welfare makes itself known._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

Feedback on feedback

**Shadiesgirl: **Yeah, it's not going to get better for her either I'm afraid.

**Mya the hedgie and Victoria: **:) I thought it was about time he did something! Lol!

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Thankies :)

**dr. dump: **-Yawns at you-

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs: **Thankies :) sorry for the wait.

**Warrior of Virtue: **Lol, not this time. :)

**Wingless Rain: **Well, trial and error is a better way to learn. I don't read Shadouge's or ShadOC's that and the fact I wasn't on this site in 2003, kind of makes your comment mute. Oh, and after reading your profile, there is one thing I just _have_ to say to you. Get over yourself.

**PuppehLuff: **Thankies :) Yeah, finally!

**Icy Shayde: **Lol, it's shouted at me on every TV channel! -Eye twitch-

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Heehee, I agree, being a vampire would be cool :)

**Iliana and Synya the Fox: **Thankies:) About time they did eh? Lol.

**Arcanumpanthera: **Awh, Thankies! I hope this chapter lives up to the others. :)

---

**Chapter Thirteen**

Following closely, Shadow managed to run circles around the rampaging animal. The onyx hedgehog wasn't sure how he was going to stop Amy, but he knew he had better do it soon, after yesterday he wanted to keep her away from and clearings or spots Shadow knew were populated. His ruby eyes caught movement to his left, he turned his head slightly to see what it was, but all he could see was shadows. Narrowing his eyes and the threat Artemis made still fresh in his mind, he grabbed the young lycan around the waist, pulling her towards him. The reaction from Amy, as Shadow expected, wasn't friendly; she snapped at him with razor sharp teeth, Shadow had to be quick to avoid them, but as soon as the attack started it finished. Shadow watched the lycans gaze travel to where he had seen the movement. A low, fierce growl emitted from her throat as she lowered to the ground, the hedgehog side was such a contrast to the wolf that Shadow had to look away from her. Voices from where the movement was made the streaked hedgehog curse, if they were humans, they were in trouble. Louder voices called though the wilderness, voices that the ebony hedgehog recognised. Cursing he realized that the voices belonged to a certain red echidna and albino bat. His crimson eyes watched as the lycan dropped to the floor, her eyes calculating and cold. Shadow knew that he couldn't let Rouge or Knuckles get hurt, but calling out to them would either make them come towards him or freeze, letting Amy get them. Ruby eyes kept watch on the walking couple, transfixed on their ignorance to their surroundings. Without warning Amy dashed towards them, leaving the stunned hedgehog to look after her. Rouge's scream put his legs into action; he ran towards where the bat and echidna were, not sure what he might find when he got there. As he came behind the lycan he saw Knuckles in front of Rouge, protective glint shining though his violet eyes. Rouge's teal eyes widened when she saw the ebon hedgehog

"Shadow!" She called shock evident in her voice. The hedgehog in question snorted in greeting. Shadow kept his eyes on Knuckles, aware that the echidna could attack the lycan. "Is that Amy?" She asked, her eyes now resting on the growling creature. Shadow nodded and as he took a step forward Amy pounced towards Knuckles. The echidna's fist flew towards the airborne creature. Shadow watched with an emotionless expression as Knuckles' fist connected with Amy's jaw, sending her flying backwards towards the vampire. The ebon vampire caught the creature with little effort, his ruby eyes travelled to the lycan's face. Blood poured down the side of her muzzle dripping onto the greedy earth below. Shadow gave a sad look to her before he let his eyes travel to the couple in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Knuckles' voice cut though the silence that had settled between them.

"That is my business" The hedgehog replied, his hold on the lycan tightening. Rouge walked around the echidna and started walking towards the ebon hedgehog, who had once been her ally.

"You aren't normal," She whispered "Not anymore," the hedgehog in question gave the bat a blank look. The onyx hedgehog's gaze travelled to the creature in his arms, the blood had stopped flowing and she was beginning to morph back. Turning from the couple, Shadow began to walk away a now half human, half hedgehog securely in his arms. The albino bat began to walk after him, but was pulled back by her boyfriend's hand on her wrist. Her teal eyes went to his mauve ones "What is he Knuckles?" The echidna shrugged, turned and began walking back towards the edge of the woods. From what the echidna had seen tonight, he knew the woods were no longer safe.

---

Shadow kept walking with the pink hedgehog still firmly in his grip. The feel of her transformation under his fingers made his fur stand up on end; it felt like there were maggots crawling under her skin. He shuddered involuntarily and kept walking. He knew that both Rouge and the echidna would go and see the blue hedgehog and his rodent friend to do with his situation, he also knew that they would tell them what Amy had done. The ebon hedgehog didn't know how he was going to help the pink creature in his arms gain control, or if she could even acquire it. Shadow knew it would take a lot of work on her part to get this elusive goal. Artemis' words rang through his head once again; earning the hold on the delicate creature in his arms to tighten. Looking down on the bloodied face of the hedgehog in his arms, he knew that he couldn't kill her; he knew he couldn't even physically harm her.

"Seems like she has killed again," the ebony hedgehog whipped his head ahead of him, eyes narrowing as they came across a smirking figure "Unless you have decided to do as I suggested?" The vampires cat eyes narrowed as he looked upon the lycan in the hedgehog's arms. Ruby eyes followed the other gaze; shifting his eyes back up, he spotted the albino rabbit a couple of steps behind Artemis. Shadow let his eyes wander to his left and right, trying to see any others; if this was an ambush he would be ready for them. A deep chuckle rose from the violet cat. "Dash and I are the only ones here; do not worry yourself"

"Why should I trust you?" Shadow snarled causing the pink hedgehog in his arms to stir; he quickly looked down and then back up again to see no Artemis or Dash. Twitching his ears, he tried to pick up the minutest sound to give him an idea of where the two night-walkers were. The onyx hedgehog felt a presence behind him; spinning around, he had to take a step backwards. Artemis stood less than a meter away from him, he had no idea the cat was that fast. Growling, Shadow went to place the hedgehog on the ground, only to have the leather clad cat tut and wave a finger at him.

"Now _Shadow_," He started looking at the delicate female in his arms "Do you really want to put her down? I mean if you did, don't you think the others will rip her to shreds?" The smirk on Artemis' face unnerved the hedgehog, but he himself could not see or hear anything.

"Others?" He asked, now clutching onto the pink body. Shadow's cerise orbs scanned the darkness around them, wanting to know if anything _was_ out there. Upon seeing nothing he placed his eyes back on the feline, who had a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"You can not see them can you?" He paused to laugh, earning a low feral growl from the other vampire "They are not of our kind, they are of hers." Shadow frowned, now understanding Artemis' statement.

"You should treat our kind with respect Artemis," The mauve cat in front of Shadow bristled in annoyance. "This must be Miss Rose; she has caused us a lot of trouble hedgehog. Give her to us" Artemis gave a sharp laugh which brought the creature out of hiding. A feral looking human, wearing only shorts, stepped in front of Artemis. The cat burst out laughing, and Shadow just merely stared at the scarred human male in front of him. The man turned to the feline vampire, drew back his fist and sent it sailing into the still laughing cat's face. Shadow took this opportunity to watch how the vampire interacted with the human.

"You bastard," Artemis hissed, letting his tongue lap up the blood from his lip as he glared at the other male "You have crossed the line between our species lycan." Claws extended from the cats paws as he readied himself for battle with the human. Shadow's ruby eyes glistened with curiosity, the homosapien was no match in this form, surely he knew that. Claws went to scratch the human but he caught the cat by the wrist and sent a kick to the vampire's abdomen. The cerise tainted hedgehog frowned, _surely Artemis can beat this human, otherwise the pink one and I are in trouble_. He looked down at the hedgehog in his arms; dried blood had matted the sleek fur on her face, making it look brown and un-kept. As he looked back up at the fighting men, a soft hand touched the side of his face. Crimson eyes dropped back to the female in his arms, which were met with her emerald eyes shimmering with pain. She opened her mouth to talk, but then shut it again; the pain from the punch was too much for her to bear.

"You shouldn't have fought it," He scolded her briefly. "The echidna the faker is friends with hit you." Apple eyes widened as she took in what the vampire was telling her,

"Why?" She managed to blurt out, earning fresh blood to pour from her lip. Shadow whipped his head away from the sight, feeling the hunger pull at his conscious thoughts.

"I shall tell you later." He promised, watching the vampire and lycan struggle for the upper-hand.

---

Staring at the echidna in front of him, Sonic gave a disbelieving snort. Knuckles had always been gullible; even now he had to weigh up a situation for about fifteen minutes before he reacted. The cobalt hero blamed the echidna's years of solitude, surely he must have done insane at some point. He passed his emerald gaze to the female bat; she was nodding at Knuckles' every word.

"So, let me get this straight," Sonic interrupted "You saw a half hedgehog half wolf kind of creature?"

"Yeah" Knuckles stated, giving the blue hedgehog a glare

"It wasn't just any hedgehog," Rouge stated, deciding to tell Sonic and Tails the important detail her loving boyfriend had missed out "It was Amy" Sonic's face paled and he stared at the couple sat at Tails' kitchen worktop.

"Amy?" He choked, forcing back the lump that had formed in his throat. "What did she do?" Rouge gave a look to Knuckles, who shrugged

"She went to attack us, and as Shadow didn't seem to want to help us, Knuckles had to defend himself," The blue blur gave an unimpressed look when he heard his rival's name, but carried on listening to Rouge's explanation "He hit her" Sonic's jet eyes widened as he stared at the echidna; suddenly a frown graced the hero's features and a dark look crossed over his face. He was furious, not only at Knuckles, but also at Shadow. _How dare he! He was supposed to keep her safe and under control! _ Sonic's frown passed to his best friend, Tails' ears flattened against his head

"Tails, I think we need to go and pay Amy a visit tomorrow. Also, to see Shadow," Sonic's voice was emotionless, and as he turned back to Knuckles and Rouge, his frown changed into a scowl "How hard did you hit her?" Knuckles was too shocked at Sonic's dark behaviour to answer, but with a gentle nudge from the bat he hid the shock to answer

"Not that hard. Shadow was taking her home, I think" he scratched his head briefly before sparing a glance at his once rival. His emerald eyes burnt with a fire that Knuckles knew was pure fury.

"Sonic," Rouge started but one glare from the hedgehog made her switch her gaze to the little fox "Tails, What is Shadow?"

"Sonic and I suspect that he is a lycan too" Rouge nodded, still unsure.

---

_Next Time: The fight ends, Sonic and Tails confront Amy and they find out what Shadow is. Meanwhile Shadow is in turmoil over some strange feelings..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters.

**(A/N: I'd like to thank: **_**Warrior of Virtue**__**Victizzle.DUH**__**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs, **__**PuppehLuff, **__**Mary-sue Hedgehog, **__**Elys, **__**Shadow, **__**Jaddasroots, **__**CoolestPenNameEver, Nighttime Lunacy **_**and**_** Ember Frost **_**for their reviews. :3 (I apologise if I've forgotten anyone) Again, no reason for not updating... So I'm not going to make one up either. Enjoy! Oh, and since '-' no longer shows up, I've used 'x' and 'o' instead)**

**XoX **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Crimson eyes surveyed the two fighting forms with interest, studying the two different forms of combat, just in-case he needed to fight them now or at a later date. Looking to the pink form in his arms, he noticed that she had her head snuggled into his chest; from the fight or the pain, the onyx male didn't really care about the reason - but that didn't stop him from holding her protectively close. A snarled insult made ruby eyes travel back to the fighting pair. Punches, kicks and the occasional obscenity clashed between them.

The lycan managed to get the upper hand in the duel and grabbed the vampire cat around the throat, earning clawed fingertips to plough into the humans flesh as he struggled feverishly under the crushing grip. Shadow watched in disinterest as Dash ran up to them and kicked at the male holding his master, only to be hit back by Adam's free hand. A small growl fell from Artemis and he swiped his claws across his opponents face. Stumbling backwards, he growled once more before throwing another punch - not wanting to back down.

Shaking his head, the onyx observer began to take a few steps back to get his cargo to safety. Unfortunately, as soon as he moved his left foot, the two broke apart again; blood from various injuries splashing onto the earth below them. The purple vampire scowled and clenched his fist in fury. How can that filth still be standing?!An aggravated snort fell from him and his long tail swayed madly, further proving his mood.

"It seems that you have underestimated me Artemis," the human taunted, a smirk firmly on his bloody face "Now step down and let me take the young lycan..." An un-amused snort made the two look towards the holder of their 'prize'

"You are joking, right?" Shadow scoffed, shifting the female in his arms so he had a free hand. The female in question, moved her arms tightly around the ebony hedgehogs neck "I'm not letting you take her"

"I'm afraid you don't have a _choice _Shadow," Artemis interrupted, extending a clawed hand towards the two hedgehogs.

"Master!" A new, younger voice cut through the cat's attention "We have other business to attend to before the sun rises, we can get her when there are no other interfering parties and it will also give you time to heal..." Dash hopped into the older vampire's line of sight, his eyes gleaming with the minute amount of light in the sky.

"Fine," he spat then turned his glare to the onyx hedgehog "We shall be back for her" then disappeared with his subordinate. The lycan now left in the clearing with the two mobians went to speak, before he put his hand on his arm, trying to stop the slice across his arm from bleeding. Ruby eyes glared as the onyx male turned and walked away, knowing the human was too weak to waste his energy on.

**xOx**

Walking through the back door of the rose female's home, the dark male released his grip from her waist, gently setting her feet onto the floor. A carefully placed blank look settled on his face as she smiled up to him, dried blood covering the majority of her pretty face

"Thank-you," she whispered, making sure not to move her lips too much as she spoke "Now..."

"You should tend to your wounds before you shoot off with that mouth of yours," he interrupted with a smirk "I shall explain everything then," A giggle followed his 'concerns', leaning up she placed a gentle, friendly kiss on his muzzle

"See you in a few moments then," she responded then jogging up the stairs and into her room.

Shadow frowned and raised a gloved hand to his muzzle to wipe away the fresh blood that her kissed had smeared there. Not looking to the red substance, he folded his arms and looked around in disinterest; thoughts running through his head. _Why does Artemis want Rose dead? Was it really the reasons that his side-kick outlined? That couldn't possibly be the reason, could it? _The onyx male had been so consumed by his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the return of his lycan 'ward', until a warm, furred hand touched the side of his face. Dragging his eyes and attention to her, he took in her appearance. A huge bruise covered most of the left side of her face and a very slight scab had formed over the split in her lip. Looking back into her eyes, he saw that she wasn't fazed by the extent of the injury.

"I figured that I should hear why I have such a huge bruise before I freaked out about it," she explained breaking the silence that had settled between them

"Indeed," he responded to her reasoning, looking towards the kitchen table "Shall we?" he then made his way towards one of the chairs, not showing the fact that he was quite annoyed at the fact she could read him easily

"So why did Knuckles hit me?" she asked, taking a seat across from the ebony vampire, a small smile on her face. An instant scowl met her friendly gesture

"Since you fought the transformation," he paused to glare at her "You lost complete control. I tried to sub-due you, but unfortunately the echidna and Rouge were passing by. You went to attack them and he hit you"

"I attacked them?" she repeated quietly, finding sudden interest in the wooden knots in the table top "Did I hurt them in any way?"

"No," he abruptly responded "Once he punched you, you lost consciousness," he watched as she lifted her head from its down-cast position and smiled optimistically

"That's good then," she nodded before she looked back into Shadow's cerise eyes "Shadow... Can you really help me control this? I mean, I've already killed," she paused, tears coming to her emerald orbs, but as she was about to burst into tears, the dark vampire interrupted her thoughts by answering her question

"I have some back-up plans," he said calmly "Though I think tomorrow is going to be easier for you," A small sound of relief fell from the pink hedge-girl and as she was about to ask about his plans, he lifted an index finger with another smirk "And you'll have to wait for that," A small giggle fell from Amy's lips and she nodded in acceptance

"Okay Shadow. I'll wait," she smiled to him. Nodding, the onyx male stood from his seat

"I shall return tomorrow evening," he stated, walking towards her back door. Pausing, he called back to her "Get some rest Amy," he threw her a smirk over his shoulder before walking out into the early morning darkness. A tired smile came to Amy's face then standing from her seat, she made her way to her bedroom to get some well earned rest.

**oXo**

Fidgeting in his seat, Sonic impatiently looked at the passing scenery as it rushed past the window. He didn't know why his little brother had decided to take the train; it didn't make any sense to him. He was positive Amy would be pleased to see them and he could finally talk to her without his rival interrupting what he wanted to say. Passing his gaze to the small fox next to him, he watched the small bunch of paper in his gloved hands as they swayed from the heater above them

"Explain to me again why we're taking the train," he complained, looking up to Tails' face

"Because Sonic," he began with a sigh at his best friends impatience "We need to give Amy some time to get some sleep. You know what she's like when she hasn't had any"

"Yeah, you're right!" the blue hero laughed setting his attention back out of the window, watching the ocean as it sped by.

About fifteen minutes later, the inseparable duo were looking up at the home of their friend. The young fox walked forwards. knowing what to expect from his previous experience. Lifting his hand, he cautiously knocked on the door and looked over his shoulder at realising the hero wasn't with him.

"Come on Sonic," he said quietly. He was about to say something more when the door slowly opened to reveal the pink hedgehog they had come to visit and he winced very slightly at seeing the evidence from the echidna's punch

"Tails?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes and leaning on the door she reached forwards and embraced him with a smile. Her sleepy gaze was then brought to the other male stood silently on the path to her door "Sonic?" His emerald gaze was set on her bruised features. _Knuckles said he didn't hit her very hard!_

"Hey Ames," the hero finally responded, lifting his hand to add to his greeting and shaking off the outrage he felt for his 'friend' "I came along this time," he then shrugged "You know, since I found the damn thing and all"

"Come in," she smiled, moving aside to let the two into her abode. She should have known that her request to be left alone and not see them anymore would backfire. Watching the best friends walk to the sofa, she closed the door and followed after them - but stood awaiting them to state their business

"Amy, Sonic and I are here to see if you have made a decision about the cure..."

"It would mean a lot to everyone if you agreed Ames," the cobalt male interrupted the genius "Especially Cream. She's been so down and upset since that meeting. Don't you think you could give it a shot? Heh, no pun intended"

"But Sonic, I've looked over the paper Tails gave me to look at and there are a lot of risks," she argued both ignoring the pun and omitting the fact Shadow had pointed the risks out to her "Besides, since you two have decided to ignore my wishes, you can tell Cream she's welcome to visit as well"

"I'll pass that onto her for you," the orange kit smiled "Now back on topic. It's completely up to you"

"But it would be great if you..."

"And Shadow," the fox interrupted, earning a glare from his 'brother'

"Yeah and _him_," he added distastefully "Were back with us all again, one big happy family. All we need are samples of your and his blood!" The rose female looked between the two with a confused expression

"Uh guys," she started, putting her head on one side and eyed the documents in the young genius' hands "Shadow can't have this cure"

"Why not?" Tails asked, also confused and ignoring the relieved look that had passed over his best friends face

"Because Shadow's a vampire..."

**XoX**

Moving his air-shoe out of the sunlight that penetrated his 'safe-house', the ebony male scowled at the stack of various sized cardboard boxes that surrounded him. He couldn't sleep; too many thoughts and emotions were crashing through his head. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her the pervious evening and had _enjoyed _it. Not only that, it had awoken something foreign in him: Lust. It had also brought back memories of the night before when he had almost bitten her. There was a tie in with both his lust and needs...

He wanted to make her like him - Or at least taste her lycan blood.

Shadow growled to himself, there was no way in _hell _he was going to do such a thing. He didn't even know what her blood would do to him! Another growl passed through his now clenched teeth, he was going to have to be extra careful around her now and up the ante of their 'sessions'. The onyx hedgehog didn't need her to make him lose control over his actions and _desires _he was going to have to go back to plan A. Distance himself from her.

**oXo**

_Next Time: __Shadow goes to Amy's and finds Sonic and Tails. Then Amy transforms again with surprising results..._


End file.
